50 Shades of Orange
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Sequel to Ichigo the Dom. Three-Shot! After reading 50 shades of Gray, Orihime becomes curious about the BDSM lifestyle, leading her to the Rough House where she soon finds a certain orange-haired friend who also frequents it... OrihimeXOC! IchigoXOrihime! BDSM!
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades of Orange  
Chapter 1: Curiosity and Satisfaction  
OrihimeXOC

 **A.N.: I found that I actually quite enjoyed writing** _ **Ichigo the Dom**_ **and it was interesting to try a BDSM series so I decided to make a sequel. Three-Shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! BDSM!**

 _ **Months after Ichigo joined the Rough House:  
**_ **Karakura High Rooftop: 12:00 PM  
Orihime POV**

Orihime was reading quietly as she ate her lunch, her eyes glued to the pages of the romance novel she was reading. Ever since she found the book at the bookstore, she'd been unable to turn away from it. Her face turned red with every erotic scene, making her body tingle and sweat as her mind envisioned what was on the pages happening to her.

"Orihime!"

Turning around, Orihime found a scowling Tatsuki standing behind her. "Again? How many times have I told you not to read _50 Shades of Grey_? That's not a novel! That's just smut on paper!"

Orihime quickly put the book back into her bag, her heart thumping like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. "But Tatsuki! It's so romantic!"

Tatsuki shook her head. "That's not romantic! There's nothing romantic about that kind of stuff! That's just BDSM! BDSM isn't about love at all. It's just a bunch of perverts getting off on hitting each other! I'd expect Chizuru to be interested in that sort of stuff but not you!"

Looking down, ashamed at being caught reading _50 Shades_. "I'm sorry…." She looked over to where Ichigo, Keigo and Chad sat, eating their lunches. She could see the happy look on Ichigo's face and it made her smile. Seeing Ichigo happy made her happy. She wondered what changed him. Before, after losing his powers Ichigo had been in a slump, not bothering to talk to any of his friends. It hurt Orihime to watch him suffer, unable to find anything to say that would lift his spirits.

She did notice how friendly he had become with the new student Ochiru. She had first suspected a secret romance between them after she watched her lead a solemn Ichigo by the hand out of the school but seeing her flirt with several of the football players put those suspicions to bed. Ichigo had much better standards than to date a slut.

Still, as she headed back to class she began to wonder about BDSM. Was it really just people wailing on each other? In _50 Shades,_ she read how it brought so much pleasure to the protagonist that it made her curious. As she sat in class, her curiosity began to grow and grow until finally she made up her mind.

She had to know.

 _ **After School….  
**_ **Karakura High Computer Lab  
Orihime POV**

Quietly, Orihime walked into the computer lab, hoping nobody was around. Sighing in relief, she walked into the empty room and slid into a chair, turning on one of the computer monitors. Going into a search engine, she typed in several keywords: BDSM and Karakura Town.

She came upon a single hit that came with an address: A BDSM club right here in Karakura Town.

 _ **Madame Dominista's Rough House….  
**_ **Madame Dominista POV**

Madame Dominista sighed as she sat on her couch, putting down her book. "How droll… this house should be filled with the sounds of a whip being cracked or the sounds of a woman groaning in ecstasy… this silence is almost too much," the dark-skinned woman groaned as she looked around at her empty club. Even more so, she'd been hoping that one of her boy-toys would come in so she could scratch her itch but so far nobody had shown up at all. "How dull… what's a BDSM club without any playmates?"

Her answer came as the door finally opened, filling the dark room with light. Closing her eyes, she waited for the door to close before opening them again, her vison accustomed to dark environments. "Oh? And who have we here?"

In walked a girl she'd never seen before. The girl looked like she'd just gotten out of school, still in her high school uniform. Surprisingly enough, she had hair as orange as Ichigo's, if only a little darker, with deep hazel eyes that squinted in the darkness. Madame Dominista looked the girl up and down. The little girl certainly had a body that many would kill to have. Even through her school uniform she could see the girl's assets, her curvy legs and her adorable face.

Getting up off the couch, Madame Dominista walked over to the girl. "Hello, my darling. And who might you be?"

Her eyes becoming adjusted to the sudden darkness, Orihime stared at the beautiful woman. "Um… My name's Orihime Inoue, ma'am. It's nice to meet you," she said with a courteous bow.

Madame Dominista placed a hand on her own chest. "Oh, where are my manners, my dear. You may call me Madame Dominista. I own this club. Tell me," her eyes sharpened as she stared at the girl. "You do know what this place is?"

"Yes ma'am. I found it on the internet," Orihime replied, feeling a little intimidated by the woman's gaze.

"I see…" Madame Dominista said as she walked around the girl, appraising her. "Orihime, are you sure you should be here?" she asked concerned once she gave the girl a go-around. "This is a place of lust, not love. You look like more of a girl who's waiting for her knight in shining armor, not someone who's willing to put on the black armor herself."

Orihime shook her head. "Oh no! I mean…" she bit her lip as she struggled to find the words. "I'm just curious about BDSM, that's all. I…I don't know why, but it every time I think about it I get all heated and tingly."

Raising an eyebrow, Madame Dominista thought it over. ' _I really shouldn't. She looks as fragile as chalk. If a woman's not made of sterner stuff, she'll break like cheap glass. I don't think she understands what she is really asking. But…"_ her lips formed a seductive smile. ' _Then again… it's been so long since I had a Doll to play with. Ochiru and the others prefer the boys rather than play with me, so maybe I can scratch my itch this way. Besides, most of the boys might go too far with her.'_ Having a new plan in mind, Madame Dominista walked around the girl once more, giving her another appraisal. ' _Yes… I can see it now. She'll make a lovely Doll. All she needs is a little training and she'll beg for me each and every day….'_ "Orihime?"

"Yes?"

Madame Dominista walked over to her counter, digging into one of the drawers. "I have a proposition for you." She turned to the orangette and smiled. "There's nobody here in my club besides myself at the moment to show you the essence of BDSM, so I will play with you, if you agree to my terms."

Orihime blinked, feeling her stomach knot up in trepidation; or maybe anticipation, it's hard to discern one from the other….

"Yes… here we are!" In Madame Dominista's hand she pulled out a contract. "This is a contract that I give to all my partners. Can't be too careful with legal technicalities, of course," she said with a sly smirk. "If you're truly interested in our world, then sign this and you'll become my Doll."

"Doll?" asked Orihime confused.

"Why yes, my dear," Madame Dominista leaned forward and ran a hand through Orihime's orange hair. "I don't have partners in my house, Orihime. I have Dolls: girls who I play with at my leisure. Sometimes I make a toy out of one of the boys but what revs my engine is a Doll that I play with. If you agree to be my Doll, then I must ask that you return here each day for a week, so that you finish my training."

"Training?" Orihime started to sweat, feeling a little scared now.

"But of course, my darling." Madame Dominista put her hands on Orihime's shoulders, rubbing them softly and making Orihime blush. "Normally, I'd start you off on the top floor in the Pink Room, but I'm afraid that one of the boys or girls might hurt you. Forgive my bluntness, but you look as fragile as an ice sculpture. If you'll let me, I can train you to be the perfect Doll. Don't you worry," she said, caressing Orihime's cheek to dissuade her fear. "I'll be very gentle today. Now then…" she put the contract into Orihime's hands. "What's your decision?"

Orihime stared down at the contract in her hands and read it. Thankfully for her, it wasn't anything that would come back to bite her later. It was just a simple disclaimer that said that Madame Dominista was not liable for any serious damage as well as a small list of rules and guidelines for her Dolls. Knowing that she was at the edge of the unknown, Orihime decided that there was no going back. "I'll sign."

"Splendid! It's been so long since I had a Doll to play with!" Madame Dominista said merrily as she handed Orihime a pen, who signed the contract. "Well done, Orihime." She reached into the drawer and pulled out a black antique key. "Come this way; we'll go the Black Room."

"B…black room?" asked a shaking Orihime, who followed the woman down the stairs into the basement.

"Why yes, my Doll. In my house, there are several rooms that introduces you the different types of plays in BDSM. I'd normally start new playmates off in the Pink Room, since you're very pink on the inside, but for your training we'll be using my special rooms in the basement."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Orihime found herself in front of an intimidating black door with the words _**Black Room**_ written in gothic print. Madame Dominista unlocked the door and stepped inside, Orihime following suit.

She found herself in a long corridor, doors on either side. "Through here," Madame Dominista said as she walked to the last door on the left. Stepping into the room, Orihime saw a darkened bedroom, with a king-sized bed with black silk sheets. The chill in the room made Orihime shiver, her nerves on edge from what she was about to do. She heard the door close and turned around, seeing Madame Dominista smile seductively at her. "Here we are, darling. Now if you'll please strip?" the ebony-skinned woman requested.

"Um…ok…." Orihime wasn't a fool. She knew that she couldn't remain clothed during BDSM but she was still a little nervous about undressing before a woman she'd just met. Taking a deep breath, Orihime began to take off her clothes.

Madame Dominista licked her lips as she looked at the young lady in all her glory. ' _Ohhhh I am going to have such fun with my new doll._ ' Taking hold of Orihime's hand, she guided her over to the bed. "Orihime, please sit."

Nodding, Orihime sat down on the bed. She shivered from the cold room but…she felt a weird thrill in what she was doing. "So what next, Madame Dominista?"

The woman frowned at the orangette before reaching for the ties to her dress. "Orihime, a few starting rules:

First and foremost: You will address me from now on as Mistress. No exceptions. If you call me anything else, you'll be punished.

Second: You will not speak until spoken to. If you don't, you'll be punished.

Third: From here on out you will be referred to as Doll. You are my Doll and you will not have any other partners in my house unless I give you permission. If you play with anyone else, you will be punished.

Lastly: I want you to think of a safety word. A word that I know you'll say when you need me to stop."

Orihime sat there and thought about before coming up with the first thing that sprang to mind. "Um…Sora?"

Madame Dominista nodded as she finished untying her dress. Orihime blushed as her body became bare. The dark-skinned woman looked like she'd been carved from stone by the world's most skill craftsman. Walking over to a drawer, Madame Dominista pulled out a paddle.

"Now then, Doll. Let's begin your training….

To Be Continued….


	2. Orihime's Training

Chapter 2: Orihime's Training  
OrihimeXOC

 **A.N.: Okay, there was a bit of criticism in** _ **Ichigo the Dom**_ **so I want to address this up front: I do not personally do BDSM. As such, there's only so far I can go with research and Google. So please consider this before you comment that "Oh Whacky, you obviously don't get the point of BDSM."**

 **Warning: Lemon! BDSM!**

 _ **Day one: Obedience Training**_

Orihime shook when Madame Dominista got onto the bed. The woman looked better than any model she'd seen in magazines and that was when she had clothes on. Now without clothes she looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Her dark-skinned body reminded her of Yoruichi, but with dark, flowing black hair and large Matsumoto sized breasts. Her emerald eyes sized up the schoolgirl, her lips forming a wide, seductive smile.

And now she was Orihime's Mistress.

Orihime flinched when Madame Dominista patted her head. "Now, Doll, no need to be afraid of your Mistress," she said with a smile. Picking up the paddle, she sat down on the bed and gestured to her lap. "Now lay on my lap," she ordered.

Nodding, Orihime crawled over to the woman, laying down with her bottom up on her lap, laying her head on the black sheets. She gulped when she felt Madame Dominista rubbed the paddle against her smooth bare bottom.

"Now then, time to start your training. And the first thing I need to teach you is obedience."

 _SMACK!_

"Ah!" Orihime cried out, making Madame Dominista frown.

"Doll. What did I tell you about speaking without permission?" she scolded like a disapproving mother. Rubbing the paddle against Orihime's ass again, she continued. "So for your first lesson: Every time I hit you, say "Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more." And that will be the only thing you will say, understand?"

Taking a deep breath, Orihime nodded. "Yes, Mistress.

 _SMACK!_

Orihime winced but didn't cry out. "Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more."

 _SMACK!_

This time, Orihime felt something start to build up inside her. "Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more."

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

Panting from the pain, Orihime gripped the bedsheets tight, her body heating up from the hard strikes. ' _It hurts! My butt feels so bad! And yet…and yet…I feel weird…'_

A harder smack met Orihime's ass. "You didn't ask for more, Doll. That was disobedient of you," Madame Dominista scolded, her hand grabbing a handful of Orihime's orange hair.

Orihime cringed. "I'm sorry, Mistress!"

 _SMACK!_ came another blow, just as hard as the last. "Did I give you permission to speak anything else?" _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Orihime was tough, but she was close to tears now. The feeling inside her was gnawing at her and continued to grow as she was punished.

A soothing hand patted her head. "There now, have we learned our lesson, Doll?"

Taking deep breaths, Orihime nodded. "Th…Thank you, Mistress, please punish me more."

Above her, Madame Dominista smiled. "Good girl." She rubbed the paddle against Orihime's now reddened ass.

"Let's continue, my Doll."

 _ **Day Two: Embracing Pain Training**_

Orihime whimpered as she hung in the air, her feet inches from the ground. Her wrists were shackled over her head, keeping her in place as Madame Dominista circled her. The dark-skinned woman had donned a tight-black-leather outfit: a black leather corset that pushed her breasts up, boots that went all the way up to her thighs and a black thong covering her crotch. On her arms were elbow-long gloves.

And in her hand was a menacing whip.

"Yesterday, I've taught you obedience. You learned that when you are obedient you will be rewarded." Madame Dominista stopped at Orihime's back and smiled. Her body was so smooth, so white and pretty, like a white canvas just waiting to be painted. "Today, I will teach you the essence of our trade: Pain."

 _CRACK!_

"AHHH!" Orihime cried out as the whip connected to her back. Suddenly being a BDSM Doll wasn't as fun as she thought.

"Now, now, Orihime," Madame Dominista admonished slightly. She'd whipped Orihime with more force than necessary but figured it was a good idea to introduce her to pain to tear her down now so she can build her up. "You don't seem to enjoy my gift." Orihime gasped as she felt the cold, hard leather rub against her back, as if teasing her where it'll strike next. "Don't you want my gift of Pain?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime nodded. "Yes, Mistress." The subtle touch of the whip rubbing against her bare ass made her tingle in anticipation, as if she couldn't wait to get hit again. "Please give Doll your gift."

Madame Dominista's breath touched her ear as she leaned close, her whip coming around to rub against her sensitive breasts. "I'm in a generous mood, Doll. Where do you want me to give you my gift? These lovely breasts?" Orihime cooed as she ran the black leather across them. "These magnificent thighs? Or your seductive bottom?"

Orihime's switch was flipped when Madame Dominista rubbed the whip against her ass. "My butt! Please give it to my butt!" she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut and waiting…waiting.

 _Crack!_

This time Orihime arched her back as the pain entered her. But like yesterday something seemed to have mixed in with the pain, something that made her crave it, cherish it: pleasure.

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

 _Crack!_

By the time Dominista had stopped, Orihime's shapely ass was covered in red whip marks. Knowing not to hurt her too bad, Madame Dominista stopped. Putting the whip down, Dominista walked over to Orihime's front and looked down at her dripping pussy. "So Doll, you've started to understand the lesson."

"AH!" Orihime cried out as Madame Dominista reached and pushed two fingers into her wet hole. "Mistress!"

"My, look how wet you are, Orihime. You've certainly taken my lesson to heart." She kissed Orihime's forehead in an almost maternal manner. "Exquisite. You wouldn't have made a good Doll if you didn't take pleasure from this much at least."

Holding up an ice cube in her hand, Madame Dominista dragged its melting body against Orihime's jiggling breasts. "Guhhh!" Orihime groaned as she circled her nipples with it, her pink areole becoming hard. Suddenly a bright burst of pain shot through Orihime's brain and she looked down seeing alligator jaw pins bite on her pink nipples, a silver chain connecting them. Hooking the chain with a finger, Madame Dominista pulled on it, stretching her breasts out. "Ahhhhh…" she groaned in pain, her head spinning from the pulling. Clenching her teeth, she tried to fight it, to tell herself to stop this madness. And yet…and yet….

…And yet, if felt good. She threw her head back and moaned as Madame Dominista pulled on her breasts, the pain making her head spin. Smiling at her submissive Doll, the BDSM mistress took her hand and slapped Orihime's tips, making them jiggle. "AH! Mistress! Mistress!" Orihime cried out as the dark-skinned woman slapped her tits repeatedly, all the while pulling on her chain.

Orihime's moans were silenced with a kiss. She'd never kissed a girl before but she quickly learned to crave her Mistress's lips. As she pulled away, Madame Dominista caressed Orihime's cheek. "Good Doll. Now then…" she walked back to the drawer and pondered on what tools to use next. Grabbing one item, she turned around. "It's getting late and so I'll send you home. But not before I give you your homework for tomorrow's lesson…."

 _ **Day 3: Endurance Training  
**_ **Karakura High**

Orihime took deep breaths and tried not to shift around in her seat, her face beet-red. It was a nightmare for the Doll as she sat in class, feeling like every breath she took caused the anal beads inside her to stir.

" _You're to go all night and tomorrow with those,"_ Madame Dominista instructed her. " _Do not play with yourself while these are inside you. I'll know if you do,_ " she'd warned as she pushed the string of beads into Orihime's ass. Sleeping that night was a nightmare for Orihime. She'd wanted to touch herself so bad, to relieve herself at least momentarily of the cauldron of ecstasy that's been stirring inside her. " _Oh, and I've got several of the clubs playmates who go to Karakura High along with you. No faking a fever to get out of school to just run back here as quick as possible. I'm taking you to the limit of what you can endure. You'll return to my Rough House at four o'clock sharp,"_ she instructed, letting Orihime know that she wouldn't be able to cop out of her training.

"Orihime," the teacher instructed. "Please read the next paragraph.

Taking a deep breath, Orihime read from her book. It was nothing short of a miracle that she was able to keep a straight face and keep her voice steady but she managed. Finishing the paragraph, she realized something: she was doing something that was so forbidden while in the presence of all her friends.

It felt so wrong that it felt so good….

After class had ended Orihime bolted through the school's doors. She made a beeline straight for the Rough House, feeling the anal beads move inside her with every step, threatening to destroy her reason. She wanted to do something about it but knew not to disobey her Mistress. Looking at her watch she saw that she made it to the Rough House with minutes to spare. By the time she entered the front door sweat was dripping down her red face, her eyes glazed over and her face flushed. "Mis…Mistress?"

Back on the couch was Madame Dominista, reading a book while wearing a fluffy black bathrobe, looking like she'd gotten out of the shower. "Doll," she addressed not looking up. "You're early. I instructed you to come here at four o'clock sharp. I didn't say three fifty-six."

Gulping, Orihime closed the door. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I just didn't want to be late so I hurried over here as fast as I could. Did…did I pass the test?" she asked worriedly.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was around, Madame Dominista sat up. "Come over here and take off your skirt."

Orihime's red face turned redder when she realized that somebody might actually walk in on them but that thought became a massive turn-on for the ditzy girl. Walking over to her new Mistress she unclasped her skirt, revealing her black panties that Madame Dominista had given her. Bending over at her Mistress's command, Orihime felt Madame Dominista pull down her panties, eyeing her lower lips.

A smile stretched across the dark-haired woman's lips. "Very good, Orihime. You remembered obedience and you held out for a whole day and night. Well done."

"Thank you, Mistress."

Madame Dominista hooked a finger around the ring at the end of the string. "You've done well, Doll. I'm proud of you. And now…your reward." Orihime's eyes widened to their limit and she let out a huge scream as Madame Dominista yanked the beads out of her in one go, feeling them slide out of her ass.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Doll screamed as she crumpled to the floor, her pussy gushing all over the black-tiled floor as she finally orgasmed, reaching the peak she'd been longing for all day and all night. "Ahhhh!" she continued to moan as she rolled around on the floor like a wild animal, her fingers going to her stretched and abused ass. "Mistress..." she whined.

Her Mistress smiled. "It's a good thing I took out the carpet. Love juices are so hard to come out…" Orihime lay still on the floor as Madame Dominista walked over to her and held out her hand. "Get up, Doll. Your training has yet to be complete. The beads were just a warmup for today's lesson."

Orihime let Madame Dominista help her up, standing on wobbly legs. "What…what do you mean?"

Madame Dominista's smile turned devious. "Today, I'm going to see how far you will go before I break you….

 _ **Day 4: Humiliation & Exhibitionism Training**_

 __Orihime whimpered as she was led through the halls of the Rough House. She was completely naked except for the blindfold covering her eyes, the ball gag keeping her gagged and the black hair-dye Madame Dominista applied so that others wouldn't recognize her. Her hands were bound and cuffed behind her back. She could hear people in the hallways of the club gossip about her, talking about how the club owner was so lucky to have such a beautiful slave to play with. Other girls commented about how submissive Orihime was being and that how Madame Dominista must've done something particularly painful and pleasing to make her so docile. The woman herself led Orihime down the hallway with a leash that was attached to the collar she'd put around Orihime's neck. She wore her black leather dominatrix outfit, with privates exposed. It didn't matter to the club owner, she'd played with most of the boys and girls inside the club, so being naked in front of them wasn't an issue. Orihime, on the other hand, was a different story. _Everybody's staring at me! I'm naked and everyone's looking! This is so embarrassing!'_ she thought, on the verge of breaking down and crying. She could practically feel the heated stares of everybody, knowing they were all looking at her naked body. She knew that her hair had been dyed and that it was hard to identify someone with different hair and with their eyes covered but she still prayed that nobody recognized her.

Rounding a corner, Madame Dominista addressed her Doll. "This lesson, Doll, is to teach you your place. How you feel about yourself is inconsequential, just as your feelings towards how everyone perceives you are also irrelevant. As my Doll, your one and only concern is to please me your only opinion of yourself should be my own. And I will humiliate you for as long as I want until this fact has been drilled into your brain. Today, you will do everything in front of the eyes of others until you no longer care whether you are inside or outside. Part of being a BDSM doll is to let go of your inhibitions and concerns for normality. In this club, the only rules are the ones that I lay down."

Orihime was feeling that same animal inside her gnawing away at her insecurities, finding the humiliation to be somewhat thrilling. It made her smile a little.

Madame Dominista saw that and smiled herself. "Good girl," she said, patting Orihime's head and removing the ball-gag. "You're learning. Now, to hammer the point home." Orihime heard the sound of leather being pressed against and realized that her Mistress was sitting on a couch. "Get on your knees and lick me in front of everyone. Just so you're aware, there are about twenty-five people watching us."

Orihime's body broke out in sweat at the realization that she was about to do something so forbidden in front of so many people. Getting down on her knees, Orihime scooted closer to the source of her Mistress's voice until she felt a hand on her head, guiding her forward. She'd been told to look up sexual acts on the internet last night so she'd be aware of what she was expected to do so she knew what her master wanted.

"Good Doll…" Madame Dominista moaned as Orihime's tiny pink tongue licked her, the BDSM slave eating her out in front of everyone. By the time Orihime finished she no longer cared about that she was doing this in front of people, her sense of modesty destroyed….

 _ **Day Five: Dominance Training**_

 __"Gahhhhh!" Orihime screamed as Madame Dominista yanked her hair back. The poor girl had been tied to an X-shaped rack, her limbs stretched to their limit. "Mi…mistress…" she whined pathetically. Her whine was met with a massive bitchslap to the face. "Glckkk!" she choked as her Mistress squeezed her throat.

"You are nothing. You are not a woman. You aren't even a little girl, anymore," Madame Dominista said with venom. "Today, you learn that you are my toy, my little bitch!"

The instant that Orihime had walked into the Rough House she'd been punished as if her very existence was a sin. Madame Dominista put a booted heel to her back and made her crawl all the way to the Black Room on her hands and knees before she'd dragged her into her personal sex-dungeon by the ankle. The lesson she was to receive was clear: "Today, you learn your place in our relationship."

Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was choked, finding something about it exhilarating. Taking her hands away from Orihime's throat, the woman walked over to her bench and grabbed a large metal dildo. Walking back to her bound Doll, Madame Dominista ran it up and down Orihime's beautiful body before rubbing it against her pussy's pink lips. "Look at this," she said leering at Orihime. "You're so wet from just a little slapping. My Doll's such a slut."

"Mistress!" Orihime shrieked when her Mistress shoved the toy inside her wet pussy. Thankfully for her she had torn her barrier when she sparred with Tatsuki so all she felt was the burning pleasure of her hole stretching around Madame Dominista's toy. The dildo had leather straps attached to it, which Madame Dominista tied to her thighs before turning it on.

 _VRRRRRRRR!_

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Orihime wailed as the toy vibrated inside her. But her screams were silenced when her Mistress shut her up with a ball-gag. "Mmmmmh!" she groaned, tears coming down her face.

"Little Dolls like you should learn your place!" Madame Dominista hissed as she slapped Orihime's breasts, watching them bounce with venomous glee. "Look at this body, it's practically tempting me to punish you, Doll!"

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

By the time she'd finished Orihime had a hard time figuring out which way was up. The whole world seemed to spin as her Mistress punished her. Her eyes flickered shut as she began to submit to the feel of being dominated. "Mmmmh…."

Madame Dominista grabbed Orihime's chin and brought her head forward until her eyes were forced open. "That's it…realize that you belong to me now."

 _ **Later….**_

 __"Ughhhhh…" Orihime groaned as she woke up, every part of her body felt sore as she realized she was in Madame Dominista's bed. The woman was sitting beside her, devoid of her dark garments. "Mistress?"

"Good. You're awake." Madame Dominista caressed her Doll's cheek. "I'm curious, Doll. Why didn't you use your safe word? You need to know that when you reach your limits, you can stop it."

Sitting up, Orihime blushed. "I know. But…" she remembered the last thing she remembered….

 _"AH! AH! MISTRESS! MISTRESSSS!" Orihime screamed at the top of her lungs. She was now on all fours, clawing at the concrete floor, her body covered in bruise and bite marks. Her Mistress was above her, pounding her Doll with all her might with a strap-on._

 _"Take it!" Madame Dominsta screamed into her ear as she fisted her hair, pulling it like the reins to a horse. "You like this, don't you?"_

 _"Yesss!" Orihime screamed again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came for the umpteenth time. "AH! AHHHHHH!" Her head hit the floor as she blacked out from the insane pleasure._

"I uh…" Orihime blushed as Madame Dominista handed over her clothes. "I just…it felt…."

Madame Dominista chuckled. "Of course. Being dominated is an intense feeling, I know. But you learned another important lesson today: restraint. You saw what happens when you let things go too far. Remember, in BDSM, there are some limits that you have to draw the line, no matter how good or how bad it feels."

Orihime headed for the door, her legs wobbling. "Um…Mistress? Should I come back tomorrow?"

"Yes. The agreement was for one week's training. We'll pick back up tomorrow." Madame Dominista patted her Doll's head and sent her on her way….

 _ **Day six: Roleplay Training**_

"Meow," Orihime purred as she sat on the bed. She wore a hairband with black-cat ears, a collar with her name on it, fuzzy arm and leg bands and an anal bead cat-tail. Her Mistress sat on the bed, wearing a silky black dress.

"Good kitty…" Madame Dominista cooed, running her hand through her hair. "This lesson I'll teach you about roleplay. Roleplay isn't just about putting on collars and black leather. I've countless roleplays that I love performing." She ran a hand down Orihime's back and traced her spine. "You make such a good kitty!"

"Mrrrow!" Orihime purred, nuzzling Madame Dominista's belly.

"But what's this? It seems you've a problem with your tail…" The club owner reached around and grabbed the tail sticking out of Orihime's ass. "Let's fix that…."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Orihime gasped as she pushed and pulled the beads, stirring up her insides. "Meooooooow!"

"See? Good kitty…."

 _ **Day Seven: Final Exam**_

Orihime walked into the dark and cold dungeon, her body covered in black latex. Her breasts and womanhood were exposed which made her outfit feel all the more kinky. The black latex outfit clung to her skin, making her blush as she felt it hug her ass. Her Mistress was siitting in a chair waiting for her, the dark-skinned woman wearing her black leather dominiatrix outfit. "Doll," Madame Dominista addressed.

"Mistress," Orihime said faithfully as she got down on her knees. Without waiting for a command, Orihime got to work. Lifting up Madame Dominista's leg, Orihime began to lick her thigh-high boots, starting with the heel and working her way up. She didn't care how unhealthy it was. This was what her Mistress wanted, and to please her Mistress made Orihime happy. Keeping her hands behind her back, Orihime went from one boot to the other, the black leather starting to shine from Orhime's saliva. Reaching the ends, Orihime sat back and waited.

"Good. Very good," Madame Dominista said smiling proudly. "You've learned to please your Mistress without any command. Very good."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Ah,ah,ah," she said wagging a finger before rubbing Orihime's lips with it. "I never gave you permission to speak, did I?" Orihime shook her head. "Good girl. This has been such a fun week. Now then, for your final test." She stood up and walked into an adjacent room, Orihime following on her hands and knees. The room was another dungeon-style room but on a table in the middle was a single item: a black collar with heart-shaped tag that said **Doll** on it. "This is your final choice, Orihime. If you wish to leave now and stop, I will respect your decision. If you wish to truly become my Doll, merely put on this collar. It will identify you as my Doll to play with; you'll wear it every time you step into my club. If you wear it, you will be mine to do as I please.

The choice is yours, Orihime."

Orihime stared at the collar. That part of her that was rationale told her of how wrong it was, that she had endured enough. She had sated her curiosity for BDSM, it was enough. But then she remembered how Madame Dominista completely and utterly dominated her, opening her mind to all the possibilities and suddenly the choice seemed easy.

Madame Dominista grinned as Orihime reached for the collar and put it around her neck. Patting her head, Madame Dominsta was pleased with her new Doll. "Excellent, Doll. Now then, for today's play…"

Orihime smiled happily as her Mistress strapped her to a chair….

To Be Continued….  
Next Chapter: IchigoXOrihime


	3. The Dom and the Sub

Chapter 3: The Dom and the Sub meet  
IchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don' own Bleach.  
Warning: BDSM! Lemon! Don't like, don't hate!**

 _ **Several Weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

"Orihime, are you okay?" Tatsuki asked her friend, giving her a look of concern. "You've been limping a lot lately," she noted.

The orangette merely giggled. "It's alright. I just fell down the stairs and hurt my butt, that's all," she lied. One of her Mistress's favorite hobbies was to give her a brutal anal fucking and unfortunately for Orihime it showed every day as she limped off to school.

Still, Orihime enjoyed being a BDSM slave, or Doll as her Mistress put it. It gave her an odd sense of freedom that she'd never felt before. She'd learned so much about sex in the past few weeks that it was almost mindboggling. She knew she'd probably never go back to her old, naïve and innocent self anymore.

"Oh hey, Orihime!"

The girl turned to see Ichigo walking up to her, just as happy as he'd been for the past few months. It made Orihime smile to see Ichigo happy. "Hey, Ichigo. How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess," Ichigo said, giving a glance in the direction of the Rough House, not knowing that his friend was actually the club owner's plaything. "What have you been up to lately? I hardly see you after school anymore? Did you get a second job or something?"

Blushing, Orihime merely giggled. "Well, something like that. I just got a new hobby, that's all." She looked at the time and gasped. She really didn't want to be late; Madame Dominista always punished her whenever she was late. "Gotta go! I don't want to be late!"

Ichigo watched as Orihime took off and scratched his head. "Late for what?" he wondered out loud….

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Madame Dominista's Rough House**

Orihime lay on the couch in the front lobby, feeling tired. She'd managed to make it to the club on time but her Mistress was busy with bills so she had been left to her own devices. Orihime decided to play dress up for when her Mistress returned, wearing a black latex outfit that completely covered her body.

Just when Orihime was on the verge of falling asleep, she felt a hand on her shoulder." Falling asleep, Doll?" She looked up to see her Mistress smiling down at her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Go down to the Black Room and I'll join you in a moment."

"Yes, Mistress." Orihime got up and headed down the stairs. Before she completely made it to the bottom, however, she heard the front door open and footsteps…and a voice she never, EVER thought she'd hear in this place.

"Oh, hey, Madame Dominista."

"Ichigo! Hello there, darling! Mila Rose has been waiting so patiently for you up in the Red Room." she heard Madame Dominista greet. Racing back up the stairs, Orihime stuck her head up out of the stairwell and her eyes widened to their limit. There, standing in the room and talking to her Mistress as if she was one of his friends, was Ichigo Kurosaki, the person she loved most.

' _Oh my god! Ichigo comes here too?!'_ All of her fantasies came alive in her mind as she rattled that thought in her head. ' _Oh no! What do I do if Ichigo finds out I'm here? He'll think I'm a pervert! Wait, I am a pervert…but I don't want him to know that!'_

She immediately ran down the stairs and headed for the Black Room. Closing the door, she went to Madame Dominista's bedroom and lay down on the bed, her heart beating rapidly. "Ichigo comes here? But is he a Dom or a Sub?" she blushed at the idea that maybe a woman was dominating Ichigo. "No, Ichigo would never be a Sub. He'd be a Dom." Her blush deepened as she imagined what it would be like for Ichigo to dominate her.

Madame Dominista walked into the room and smiled, slipping off her black dress. As her smooth, ebony body became bare for her Doll to see, however, she noticed the distress in Orihime's eyes. "What's the matter, Doll? Don't tell me you're starting to have reservations about becoming my BDSM slave?" she said frowning.

"No. It's not that. I really enjoy being your pleasure toy," Orihime said smiling. "It's just…that boy from before. Was that Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Madame Dominista answered, nodding her head. "He joined the club about five months ago in order to regain his sense of control. He's quite popular here."

"I see…." Orihime said looking away. It killed her to know that Ichigo had been with other women. But at the same time, the idea that Ichigo had a lot of experience with dominating others was a surprising turn-on. "Um…Madame Dominista? I…would like to make a request," she said, looking up at her mistress.

"What is it?" she asked. This was a first, her Doll making a request. "Does it have to do with Ichigo?"

"…Yes…."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Madame Dominista's Rough House**

As Ichigo entered the club, he was surprised to see Madame Dominista waiting for him in the front lobby. "Good afternoon, Madame Dominista," he greeted.

The woman flashed a seductive smile as she walked over to the boy. "Hello there, Ichigo. I can see that you're right on time." She patted his cheek, making him blush at the close proximity. "Ichigo, I've a present for you. You've been quite the playmate here so I've decided to reward you."

"A…reward?" Ichigo was a bit apprehensive of being given a gift from a BDSM master. "What is it?"

Taking him by the hand, Madame Dominista led him down the stairs to the Black Room. Ichigo started to sweat as she unlocked the menacing black door. He'd always wondered what Madame Dominista had in her special chambers, since she was the owner of the club after all, but he never imagined he'd get to see what the woman was keeping down here. He followed her down a hallway until they made it to the room at the end. "Ichigo, have I ever told you about my partners?" she asked, standing in front of the door.

"Not really," Ichigo admitted. "You're always at the desk when I come in," he said, forgetting about the one time he watched Madame Dominista lead a naked black-haired girl down the hallway. "Who are your partners?"

The dark-skinned woman flashed him a seductive grin. "Darling, please, I don't have partners. That would insinuate that I would submit myself to another's dominance. I have what I call Dolls, who I play with at my leisure. For a while, I was too caught up with keeping the club afloat so I've been neglectful of my own personal needs. However, recently I acquired a new doll who is just…" she tapped her chin as she thought about what word best described her sex slave. "Exquisite. Yesterday, she asked if she could be your partner for today. I was so touched by her wish that I decided to relent." She pulled out the key from the pocket of her black dress and unlocked the door. "So you may play with my Doll for today."

Ichigo was led into a bedroom, where a large king-sized bed with lavender silken sheets awaited him. As Madame Dominista turned up the brightness on the dim lamp, Ichigo saw a girl sitting on the bed. Already his mind started going into dark places when he saw her. She was sitting on her knees, her body bound by small, black ropes, her hands tied behind her back. Her head was obscured with a black latex mask, a small hole in the front giving her air.

Madame Dominista patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Have fun, Ichigo." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Ichigo quickly got out of his clothes, dipping a knee onto the bed. "First, let's get that mask off of you." He was interested in knowing who Madame Dominista's doll was. The girl shivered as Ichigo undid the ties to the back of the mask and as gently as possible, Ichigo pulled off the latex mask…and almost died of a heart attack when he saw the face beneath it.

"… _ORIHIME?!"_

The revealed Orihime giggled at Ichigo's reaction. "Hi'ya, Ichigo!" Her cheeks pinkened when she took a good look at Ichigo's naked form, her eyes going downward for a minute. "I'm your slave for today!"

Ichigo had endured many shocking revelations in his life. The existence of Soul Reapers and the Soul Society. The betrayal of Ginjo and Xcution. Aizen mapping out his life. This…put all of them to shame. Ichigo's brain threatened to short-circuit from the sight of his classmate in front of him, bound in a cage of black ropes. "How…Orihime…" he couldn't even figure out what to say at that moment.

Continuing to giggle, Orihime smiled warmly at her friend. She could understand the shock he was feeling; she most certainly felt the same way when she discovered he came here. "I saw you yesterday and I wanted to be your partner."

Regaining his thoughts, Ichigo put his hands on his shoulders. "Orihime, what are you doing _here?!_ " he gaped. His eyes kept glancing downwards to spy her breasts which were wrapped tightly by the black ropes. "This…this isn't a place for someone like you!"

Orihime looked at her friend confused. "But if that's so, why're _you_ here?" she countered.

Ichigo stared at Orihime before realizing she had a point. Staring down at Orihime's body, Ichigo couldn't help but feel arousal start to build inside him from seeing her beautiful, naked body bound in front of him. "Okay…fair enough…" he nodded. "But…how come you're here as a BDSM slave?"

"Well…" Orihime quickly gave him the abridged version of how she came to be Madame Dominista's Doll, leaving out some of the more lewd parts of her training such as eating the woman out in front of a group of people.

"I see…" In response, Ichigo explained how he came to be a frequent visitor of the club. Orihime nodded, understanding the boy's need to regain his sense of control. Her shoulders ached from her bound arms but she ignored it as she stared lustfully at Ichigo's naked body. "Anyway, Ichigo, what do you want to do?" she asked, hoping that the boy wouldn't turn her away. "Madame Dominista gave you permission to play with me as much as you like." Giving an uncharacteristically seductive grin, she leaned forward until Ichigo could feel hot breath touch his ear. "You can do whatever you want to me…You can be gentle. You can be rough. I like both…."

The idea of Orihime, his sweet, innocent classmate and comrade offering herself to his dark, sexual desires had to have been the biggest turn-on Ichigo had ever felt in his life. Throwing caution to the wind, Ichigo reached forward and pulled Orihime's head into a bruising kiss. Orihime felt like she'd died and gone to heaven as Ichigo's tongue plundered her mouth.

Ichigo undid the knot keeping her wrists tied together, removed the ropes surrounding Orihime and pushed her onto her back. "Orihime, what's your safe word," he asked, remembering the rules of the club.

"Sora," Orihime said. Shivers ran down her spine when Ichigo tied her wrists and ankles to the straps at the four corners of the bed.

"Okay." Ichigo straddled her lap, his cock hardening as he felt her naked skin beneath him. He leaned down and gently caressed Orihime's face. Orihime hummed in pleasure as his thumb traced her lips. "From now on, Orihime, call me Master. Okay?"

Nodding, Orihime smiled up at her new Dom. "Yes, Master."

The shock of Orihime being into BDSM faded as Ichigo drank in the sight of his friend, helpless and in his grasp. "I'm gonna have to see just how much you've fallen, Orihime," Ichigo grinned before getting up. Spying a drawer near the wall that was labeled "TOYS" on it, Ichigo walked over to it and opened it up. Grabbing a few items, he walked over to Orihime and sat down on top of her. "Orihime, are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," Orihime said, happier than she'd ever felt, knowing she was about to have sex with Ichigo.

Nodding, Ichigo slipped a collar onto her neck and put a blindfold on her before sitting up, getting between her legs. He took a riding crop, one of his favorite tools and gently ran it across her breasts, his lips smiling as she sighed in ecstasy. Tracing her lips with the riding crop, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Orihime…" he said softly.

"Mmmmh, Ichigo…" Orihime whispered back, her loins heating up as she felt Ichigo's free hand trail up her inner thigh.

 _Smack!_

Ichigo took delight in the slight yelp Orihime gave when he smacked her breast with the riding crop. "No, Orihime. You know that's not my name. You know that my name is Master to you. Now I have to punish you."

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

 _Smack!_

Orihime's breath hitched as Ichigo hit her breasts, each strike to a different spot. "Do you want me to hit you harder?" Ichigo asked, caressing her cheek gently.

"Yes," Orihime said, her womanhood already dripping from the pleasurable pain. "Please hit me harder, Master."

Ichigo leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before he started to smack her breasts with the riding crop even harder, moving down to her stomach and thighs. Every sigh and moan that escaped Orihime's pink lips threatened to make Ichigo lose control of himself. He'd been with multiple women but seeing his innocent classmate moan in pleasure set his blood on fire.

"Ohhhh!" Orihime moaned as Ichigo's strikes moved closer and closer to her wet honeypot. "Master! That feels so good!"

Ichigo leaned down and cupped one of Orihime's breasts, teasing it with his tongue. Orihime bit her lip as Ichigo alternated between tender and punishing. "Orihime, remember, I haven't given you permission to cum yet," Ichigo warned when he sensed that Orihime was close to orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Master!" Orihime said, straining against her restraints. The urge to wrap her arms and legs around Ichigo's magnificently toned body was almost more than she could bear. "It feels so good!"

"It feels good, eh?" Ichigo teased as he dragged the riding crop down her belly towards her crotch. "Tell me, Orihime…does it feel good here?"

 _Smack!_

Orihime arched her back and cried out heavenly when Ichigo smacked her womanhood, her toes curling as the pleasure sparked through her spine. "Ohhhhh! Master! MASTERRRR!" she shrieked as Ichigo kept smacking her pussy with the riding crop, each hit harder than the last. Against her will, Orihime's body yielded to Ichigo's treatment, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy gushed. Orihime lay beneath him, panting for breath when Ichigo smacked her cheek with the crop, making her yelp at her stinging cheek.

"Now, Orihime," Ichigo teased as he tossed the toy to the side. Pinching Orihime's nipples with his fingers, he stretched her breasts out, his smile widening as Orihime gasped and moaned. "I didn't give you permission to cum, did I?"

"No, Master. Please punish me," Orihime pleaded, her lips giving him a knowing smile. "I've been a bad slave."

This new side of Orihime turned Ichigo on like never before. He leaned forward and kissed her soft lips before undoing her restraints. "Roll over and stick your butt out," he commanded. When Orihime did as he commanded, he reached for another of his tools. "Did Madame Dominista train your ass, Orihime?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, Master," Orihime replied. "Mistress trained my entire body. Are you going to punish my butt?" She wished she could see Ichigo's expression but the blindfold prevented her from seeing Ichigo's perverted smirk.

Grabbing hold of an anal-plug, Ichigo teased Orihime's backdoor. "It seems she didn't train you enough to not cum without permission."

"Guh!" Orihime groaned as Ichigo pushed the plug into her asshole. Though she was used to the feel of having an object in her derriere Orihime still moaned at the sensation. ' _Ichigo's doing what he wants to my dirty body. I can't get any more turned on…'_ she thought lewdly before gasping in surprise when Ichigo pumped three fingers into her pussy. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets as Ichigo vigorously fingered her. "Master! That feels so good!" To further drive Orihime wild, Ichigo took the anal plug in her ass and started to twist it, stirring up Orihime's insides. Having the boy she loved playing with her holes was such a turn-on for her that she could feel another orgasm starting to build inside her.

Seeing Orihime bend to his will, Ichigo reached for her and dragged his nails down her smooth back, adding to the scratch marks and other signs of submission Madame Dominista gave her. Taking his fingers out of her cunt, Ichigo slickened his cock with her juices before getting up onto his knees. Taking some rope, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's wrists and bound them behind her back. Sitting back on his haunches, Ichigo stroked his cock while smiling. "Orihime, since you're such a obedient Sub, you should do the work," he said.

Understanding his point, Orihime sat up and leaned backwards, pressing her round rump against Ichigo's lap. Blind and bound, Orihime groaned as she pushed herself down onto Ichigo's cock. For the first time Orihime tasted with her lower mouth the flesh of a man. Ichigo rolled his head back and sighed in ecstasy . Orihime's ass pressed against Ichigo's hips before she started to bounce on Ichigo's cock, her breasts jiggling as she took Ichigo deep inside her. To Orihime it was a dream come true, feeling Ichigo inside of her. ' _I'm riding Ichigo's cock. Nothing compares to this feeling!'_

Ichigo let out a moan of pleasure as Orihime rode him. He watched as Orihime's ass rippled with each smack to his hips. Wanting to feel Orihime submit to him further, Ichigo took hold of her hair and pulled on it like a horse's reins. Spurred on by Ichigo's pulling, Orihime bounced on Ichigo's cock faster. Ichigo reached around and cupped her breast, his fingers pinching her nipple.

"Ah! Master! You're so big inside me!" Orihime moaned, riding Ichigo's cock like it was her last day on Earth. Her back arched as Ichigo pulled harder on her hair. Orihime rolled her hips, moaning as Ichigo's cock rubbed against her G-spot.

"You feel good, Orihime," Ichigo said, letting go of her hair. He cupped her breasts with both hands and fondled her soft tits as he nibbled on her shoulder tenderly. "Are you about to cum?"

"Yes!" Orihime shrieked, her toes curling as that familiar sensation began to build again inside of her. "Master! Please let me cum! I need to cum!"

Aroused by how far Orihime had fallen, Ichigo nibbled on her earlobe while pinching her nipples again, his smirk widening as Orihime tightened around him. "Go ahead, Orihime. Cum for me!"

As if on command, Orihime threw her head back and moaned to the ceiling as she came, her hole tightening around Ichigo's cock before gushing all over his lap. Ichigo held her tightly as she came around him, her walls choking his cock. Were it not for the endurance he'd built up he would've cum right away.

Once Orihime had come down from him, Ichigo freed her wrists and removed her blindfold. Ordering her to get off his lap, Ichigo stood up on the bed and looked down at Orihime while stroking his cock. "Beg for it, Orihime," he commanded, his balls tightening up as he felt his orgasm build up.

Getting on her knees, Orihime looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes while sticking her tongue out, her heart racing from what she was doing. "Please, Master! Please give me your cum!" she begged. "Please cover this Doll's face with your cum!"

The sight of Orihime at his feet, looking up at him with pleading eyes while begging for him to cum all over her face sent Ichigo over the edge. "Fuck!" he groaned as he felt the hot rush surge towards the tip of his cock. "Ahhh!" he cried out as he released his load all over Orihime's face. Orihime sighed as if her dreams had all come true as Ichigo painted her face with white spunk, tasting it as a rope of spunk landed on her tongue. His energy spent, Ichigo sat down on the bed and panted, coming down from his high. Seeing Orihime's dirty face, Ichigo grabbed a rag from a nightstand and cleaned up her face. "You okay, Orihime? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

Orihime beamed with pride. "Nope! That felt amazing! You were so gentle yet so rough. I loved it," she said with a happy face.

Smiling back, Ichigo hugged Orihime and the two lay on the bed together. "You were amazing as a Sub, Orihime. I've never seen this side of you before. I kinda like it," he said chuckling.

"Likewise, Ichigo," Orihime said as she snuggled with Ichigo. She kissed his cheek and reached for the anal plug still inside her before deciding to leave it; it felt better this way. "You're so dominant and strong. I thought I was going to melt away…" she sighed, laying her head on his chest before a thought came to her. "Um…Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that what we did was weird to most other people but…I wouldn't mind it if…you were my Master, inside the club and outside. So…would you like to go out with me?" she asked, fearing that Ichigo's lust prevented him from having an actual relationship.

To her surprise, Ichigo kissed her forehead and nodded. "I'd love to. We can have dinner this weekend. And then…" he reached around her to grab the anal-plug and twisted it, making Orihime gasp. "You can show me what Madame Dominista has been teaching you afterwards."

"Teehee! I can't wait!" Orihime giggled.

The two were interrupted when Madame Dominista walked into the room. It was clear to the two that they weren't the only ones having fun when they saw her black leather outfit and her sweaty face. "Well now, don't you two look like so romantic?" the dark-skinned woman teased. "I take it you've stolen my Doll away from me, Ichigo?" she asked with a smile.

Hugging Ichigo, Orihime looked at her Mistress with happy eyes. "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I think I found the one I want to dominate me forever."

Chuckling, Madame Dominista sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well, far be it from me to deny two young friends a blooming romance, I release you from your contract, Orihime. If you are ever in the mood for some fun, my club is always welcome to you." Looking at Ichigo, she gave him a chilling smile. "The same for you, Ichigo. It would be a thrill to toy around with your body," she said, licking her lips.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Ichigo nodded. "Thanks but no thanks, Madame Dominista. But are you really letting Orihime go just like that?"

"Just like that, Ichigo," the BDSM master replied. "My Dolls have freedom of choice. They can end their partnership with me whenever they feel like it. Orihime is a fine Doll but luckily for me while you two were busy having fun I found a new Doll to play with. So it's no fuss." Getting up, Madame Dominista walked towards the door. Turning around, she winked at the two. "Au revoir, Ichigo, Orihime," she said before leaving. Turning back to each other, Ichigo and Orihime lay on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, the Submissive Orihime having found her true master in her best friend.

Madame Dominista walked down the hallway towards another room and smiled while opening the door. Orihime was a jewel, to be sure, but she may have just found the diamond in the rough. Inside the room was a woman suspended by chains wrapped around her wrists, her feet dangling off the floor. Vibrators buzzed in both holes while pins with weights tortured her breasts. The woman moaned through a ball-gag while her body was assaulted with pure pleasure.

Picking up a whip, Madame Dominista undid the ball-gag and smiled. "Are you ready to continue your training, Miss Odelschwanck?"

The green-haired Arrancar, borrowing a Gigai Kisuke gave her, nodded and smiled. "I'm ready, Mistress…."

The End


	4. Ichigo's New Kitty

Chapter Four: Ichigo's Kitty  
IchigoXYoruichiXOrihime

 **A.N.: Fox Boss suggested this new chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! BDSM! Threesome! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Sometime later….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke busily stocked his candy shelves while a black cat sat on a cushion. Kisuke ignored the cat's soft purrs as she slept, knowing that the summer heat was causing her to be sleepy. When he heard the purring stop he looked up to see Yoruichi yawning while stretching. "Well hello there, sleepyhead."

"Hey, Kisuke," Yoruichi greeted, standing up. "How's the shop?"

"With this heat I'm thinking of expanding into ice cream," Kisuke said, wiping the sweat from his brow. "How you can endure it with that fur coat on I'll never understand."

"It takes some practice," Yoruichi said. "I'm gonna look in on Ichigo."

"How's he doing the last time you saw him?" Kisuke asked out of curiosity. He figured it'd be best to leave the boy alone and let him get used to life as an ordinary human while silently checking up on him now and again.

"I think he's doing better. The last time I saw him he was on a date with Orihime. It's good that they found each other…" Yoruichi said before leaving. "I'll be back in a jiff."

Yoruichi hopped out of the window and headed down the street. She missed Ichigo and hoped that he was okay. She knew that he took the loss of his powers hard but knew that he was strong and could weather the pain. Stopping by his house, she saw that the former Substitute was nowhere to be found. "Hmm…I'll try Orihime's. I wish he still had spiritual pressure. He was much easier to track down before…" she lamented before trotting away to Orihime's apartment.

She saw one of the windows on the backside of her apartment uncovered and hopped up onto the windowsill to peer inside. When she got a good look at Orihime's bedroom her golden eyes widened and her small cat jaw dropped. "What…what the hell?" She figured that the two were intimate but this was taking it to a whole other level.

Orihime laid on the bed naked. Standing beside the bed was Ichigo, who was also naked. It wouldn't have been shocking to see the two in their birthday suits had it not been for the fact that Orihime was bound to the bed, her limbs stretched out in a wide X and had her eyes covered and small pins attacked to her breasts connected by a black chain. Ichigo stood next to her with a riding crop in his hand and a wicked smirk on his face.

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo attacked her breasts with the riding crop. With each smack Orihime thanked her "Master" and pleaded for more, writhing in pained ecstasy from the feel of being dominated by her true love.

"Please!" Orihime begged. "Please fuck me, Master! Please fuck your slave!"

Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime sweetly on the forehead. "Only if you please your Master first," he said. Untying Orihime he quickly grabbed a pair of handcuffs off the dresser and cuffed her hands behind her back. Getting on the bed Ichigo sat on his knees and jerked himself off. He grabbed Orihime roughly by the back of her head and shoved her head down on his cock, choking her. Yoruichi would've been appalled by Ichigo's actions had it not been when Orihime was allowed up for air she licked her lips and smiled. "Thank you, Master! Your cock tastes delicious!" Ichigo smiled as Orihime started to suck him off on her own, taking him deep into her throat.

Yoruichi sat there in complete bafflement. She'd heard of being kinky but this was taking it to the extreme. The idea of Ichigo and Orihime, two of the most innocent people she knew when it came to sex, partaking in BDSM was mindboggling.

Watching Ichigo fuck Orihime like a mad beast, pulling back her hair like a horse's reins, Yoruichi was in awe of the two, feeling herself get hot and bothered and not from the summer heat. "Well…I wonder…" she hopped down and left the two to it, not wanting them to realize she was there. She had a few thoughts and decided that maybe she could get in on their fun.

But first, she needed Kisuke to make her a Gigai….

 _ **An Hour later….**_

Orihime stepped out of the shower and smiled, her sore body cooling down. Ichigo had left for the day, promising to take her out on a date tomorrow. She was glad that she'd gotten into a relationship with Ichigo, the two finding comfort in their Master/Slave relationship. Thankfully Ichigo didn't drag their fun out of the bedroom, restraining himself for their kinky fun when Orihime was well rested and okay; he didn't want to really injure her by having multiple sessions for several days.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, Orihime hummed happily as she walked into the bedroom…only to gasp in surprise when she saw a certain werecat sitting on her bed. "Yoruichi! What are you doing here?" she asked, her cheeks aflame when she realized she hadn't changed the sheets yet.

Sitting in her orange jacket and pants, Yoruichi smiled at her friend. "Well, I was hoping to see how Ichigo was holding up since it'd been a while. Imagine my surprise when I looked into your window an hour ago."

Orihime paled. "I…I don't know what you mean!" she stammered, looking at the floor.

Smirking, Yoruichi reached for Orihime's pillow and pulled it away, revealing the ballgag, handcuffs and riding crop. "I think you do, young lady," she said gleefully.

Orihime wished she could turn into a puddle, the shame written all over her face. "I…I don't know what to say…." Nobody had discovered her and Ichigo's dirty little secret and she wanted it to stay that way. Heaven help Ichigo if Tatsuki found out about their kinky activities. "Please don't tell anybody…."

"Oh I won't tell," Yoruichi said, hopping off the bed. She walked over to Orihime and patted her head gently. "I can tell that you and Ichigo really enjoy having BDSM sex. It's weird for me to see you do it but I can accept the fact that you do it because you enjoy it. So how about this," Yoruichi offered. "I'll keep your little secret…provided you let me in on your next session."

Orihime's jaw would've popped off if her skin hadn't been wrapped around it. "You…you want to WHAT?!" she gaped, shocked by her mentor's offer.

"I want in on your fun. C'mon, Orihime," Yoruichi teased. In a flash she appeared behind the girl and whipped off her towel, leaving her standing nude in the room. Orihime gasped when Yoruichi reached around and cupped her bouncy breasts. "It's not fair to just let Ichigo have all the fun. Just imagine it…" she whispered into her ear, "Me, making you cum over and over again. Both myself and Ichigo fingering your dirty holes," she saw Orihime shiver and knew she had her hooked. "Or maybe you can watch me dominate Ichigo. How would that sound? To see your master lick my feet?" she teased.

Orihime imagined that and liked it very much. Her body tingled with anticipation as if it was happening now rather than just a hypothetical. "Okay," she nodded. "But only if Ichigo is okay with it."

"With my charms, it'll be impossible to resist." Yoruichi kissed Orihime's cheek before handing her the towel back. "I'll go and get a few things ready. Let me know when you two are gonna get kinky again."

"Okay, Yoruichi," Orihime said, wrapping the towel around her. She watched as Yoruichi opened the window and Flashstepped away before shaking her head. "Yoruichi, I think you've underestimated how good of a Dom Ichigo is…" she chuckled before getting dressed.

 _ **A few days later….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment; 8:45 PM**

Ichigo walked into the apartment and saw a sight he'd never get tired of. Orihime was laying on the couch in her black latex suit, her legs spread wide as she pressed a vibrator to her cunt. "Someone's eager…" Ichigo chuckled as he took off his shirt.

"Oh don't mind her, I just got her in the mood, that's all," came a voice from within Orihime's bedroom.

Ichigo was in the middle of pulling his pants down when he looked up and glared. "Who's there?" he asked, his eyes flicking over to Orihime who blushed in embarrassment.

A figure emerged from the bed and in the dim lighting of the apartment Ichigo almost thought it was Orihime's previous mistress, Madame Dominista. But when golden eyes peered at him and she stepped closer, Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock. "Yoruichi?"

"Hello, Ichigo. It's been a while," Yoruichi said as she revealed herself. She wore a body harness that consisted of multiple black leather straps along with bra and panties that seemed to be a size too small and making her assets seem even bigger. "How do I look? I borrowed it off of Orihime."

About as confused as he was aroused, Ichigo slapped himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here? And why're you wearing Orihime's getup?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Yoruichi walked over to a table laden with sex-toys and picked up a paddle. "What's wrong with wanting in on your fun? I thought you and I could teach Orihime a lesson together." She flashed a devious smile at Orihime who looked away in embarrassment and turned off the vibrator. "She's been a bad girl." Turning her attention back to Ichigo, her grin grew wider. "And for that matter, you've been a bad boy." She walked over to him, shaking her hips while walking around the naked youth. "Maybe it's time you found out what it's like to be dominated?" she suggested, rubbing the paddle against his bottom.

Yoruichi expected Ichigo to sputter in embarrassment, where she would then take advantage of him. She was not expecting, however, for him to grin in an uncharacteristically wicked manner. "Sorry, Yoruichi, but there's one thing you're forgetting…."

"What?" Yoruichi asked, not sure if she was liking where this was going.

"There's only one master in this house. And that's me. Orihime," he addressed.

Before Yoruichi could react, Orihime came up from behind and put a rag over her mouth and nose. Breathing in the chloroform, Yoruichi was out like a light in a second. Smiling at the sleeping Yoruichi, Ichigo looked back up and grinned together with his girlfriend/slave. "Thanks for telling me beforehand, Orihime."

Giggling, Orihime nodded. "You're the only master for me, Ichigo! That was good acting though."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. Orihime managed to secretly call Ichigo and tell her of what Yoruichi had planned, letting them both prepare for her little surprise. Turning to the knocked-out werecat, Ichigo grinned. "Let's start training this kitty…."

 _ **Later….**_

Yoruichi groaned as she started to wake up before being jolted out of her sleep. "Ahhhh!" she groaned when she felt electricity course through her. Looking around, she saw that she was tied to Orihime's bed, her libs stretched out and tied to the bedposts. She looked down and saw that she had pins attached to her nipples, the wires connected to a remote in the hands of…"Orihime?!" Yoruichi shouted. "What is this?! I though-"

"Sorry, Yoruichi!" Orihime giggled. "But lesson number one: there's only one master. And that's Ichigo."

Yoruichi felt the bed dip and looked up to see the naked Ichigo standing on his knees next to her, his erect cock pointed right at her. "Yoruichi, we're gonna start your training into a Sub." He neared her until his cock was next to Yoruichi's mouth. "Be a good kitty and suck me off."

Yoruichi was a little terrified, having never seen Ichigo like this before. She'd never been in such a position before. However, she was not going to easily bow to Ichigo. "Ichigo…GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she shouted. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Weren't you going to do the same to me? Because if what Orihime told me is true," he looked up at his Sub who nodded. "Weren't you planning on tying my hands behind my back and whipping me?"

"Th-that's different!" Yoruichi protested. "I was just going to fool around!"

"No," Ichigo shook his head. "This is fooling around. Orihime?"

Orihime grinned and hit the button again, shocking Yoruichi again.

"OHHHHHH!" Yoruichi arched her back as she was shocked. ' _Why…why does it feel so good?'_

The orangette turned off the machine and giggled. "I think she likes it!" She started to rub herself through her latex suit. "It does feel good, doesn't it? We set it to a low setting to get you hot and bothered."

"Orihime," Ichigo chasitised, "I didn't give you permission to touch yourself."

Scratching the back of her head, Orihime chuckled. "Sorry, Master."

Turning his attention back to Yoruichi, Ichigo gripped the base of his cock and rubbed the head agasint Yoruichi's warm lips. "Yoruichi, suck me off," he commanded.

Gritting her teeth, Yoruichi fought back agasint her restraints and glowered up at Ichigo. "You put anything in my mouth, Ichigo, and I'll-"

"Orihime."

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Yoruihci shook like a leaf as Orihime shocked her again, her breath hitched as the electricity hit her. Despite her best efforts to avoid it, she couldn't fight how good it felt. Her breath labored, she closed her eyes and tried again to break free. But the electricity had made her limbs feel numb and she could barely struggle now.

Ichigo patted Yoruichi's head while once again rubbing the head of his cock against Yorucihi's lips. "Yoruichi, your master gave you an order."

"Grrrr…." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo's cock and shivered from the idea of it going inside her. "Ichigo…I-"

"Orihime, if you'd please?"

Orihime pushed the button and both teens watched as Yoruichi cried out in ecsasty, her breasts bouncing as she shook wildly. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" When Orihime at last turned off the device, Yoruichi lay on the bed, a boneless mass of pleasure. Yourihci looked down and saw that she'd came. ' _Wh-what? I came just from them shocking me?'_

Ichigo shook his head and looked at his mentor like a parent who saw their child do something naughty. "Yoruichi, your master didn't give you permission to cum."

"I…I…."

This time Ichigo didn't ask, stuffing Yoruichi's mouth with his cock. Yorucihi gagged as Ichigo used her mouth as his own toy, Orihime trying desperately not to touch herself while watching Ichigo fuck Yoruichi's mouth.

Yoruichi had long since managed to suppress her gag reflex so she managed to endure the feeling of Ichigo's cock sliding down her throat. ' _So big…so thick…my mouth feels like it's melting.'_ Yoruichi, weakened by the shocks, started to move her head back and forth, sucking off Ichigo of her own volition. Ichigo sat back and watched as Yoruichi took him deep into her mouth, running his hand through Yrouichi's hair soothingly while he started to remove the pins. Yoruichi groaned as they were removed, finally feeling the pain in her nipples subside.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned before releasing inside Yoruichi's mouth. Yoruichi swallowed Ichigo's thick load but it was too much and small dribbles of white spunk escaped her lips. After she finished swallowing her load Ichigo slapped her. "Yoruichi, when I give you my cum, you're supposed to swallow every last drop. Orihime walked over to Yrouichi's unattended side and licked the small streams of cum from Yoruichi's mouth and chin, not wanting her master's essence to go to waste.

Still hard as a rock, Ichigo got between Yoruichi's legs and rubbed the head against her dripping folds. Yoruichi couldn't fight back the moan this time as he teased her. "Ichigo…."

Leaning forward, Ichigo put a finger to her lips. "No, Yoruichi. I'm your master. Say it."

Swallowing her pride, Yoruichi closed her eyes and repeated the word. "Master…."

Ichigo leaned forward and brought his lips to Yoruichi. This was a bit of a first for him, training someone else. His partners at the Rough House and Orihime were all trained Subs by the time he hit the sheets. Still, it was thrilling for him to make someone as strong willed as Yoruichi bend to him; especially since she'd planned on doing it to Ichigo. Sucking on her hardened nipples, Ichigo gestured for Orihime to bring him some items. Sitting back up, Ichigo thanked Orihime when she handed him something and smiled down at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, I'm your master. Say it."

"You...you are my master, Ichigo," Yoruichi repeated, somehow becoming more turned on by submitting to Ichigo.

Kissing her belly, Ichigo reached up and put a collar around Yoruichi's neck, a small silver bell attached to it. "Very good. Now beg, Yoruichi." To further coax Yoruichi he started to rub her clit, grinning at how she moaned and sighed in need of relief.

The need to ease the heat in her loins pushed Yoruichi past her breaking point. "Please, fuck me, Master!" she cried out, shaking from head to toe in anticipation. When she looked back up her face became pale as she saw Orihime hand Ichigo a bottle of lube.

"Good, Yoruichi," Ichigo grinned, lubing up his cock before pressing it against Yoruichi's asshole. "Now your reward."

"FUCK!" Yoruichi shouted as Ichigo pushed into her asshole. "IT'S TOO BIG!" She would've shouted more had Orihime not sat down on her face, muffling her cries.

Going slowly so as not to hurt her, Ichigo stretched out her asshole as he slid into her, enjoying the hot and tight feel of her backdoor. "Your ass is nice and tight," Ichigo grinned as he started to thrust in and out of her, making the woman moan into Orihime's latex-clad pussy. "You'll make a nice Sub."

"MMMMMH!" Yoruichi couldn't think at all. Her mind faded to nothing the sensation of her ass being stretched to its very limit hit her. Above her, Orihime moaned from feeling Yoruichi's moans reverberate through her black suit, leaning forward to kiss Ichigo while they dominated their new toy. Ichigo undid the restraints on Yoruichi's ankles and put her legs on his shoulders, giving him more room to fuck the werecat in her asshole. ' _OH! MY! GOD! MY ASS! MY ASS FEELS LIKE ITS BREAKING!'_ Yoruichi thought to herself before realizing something else.

It was starting to feel good.

Ichigo's grin widened as Yoruichi's cries of pain morphed into cries of pleasure. Kissing his orange-haired Sub, he reached down and cupped Yoruichi's bosom, speeding up his thrusting as he gave himself over to his baser desires.

"Master…" Orihime moaned when she herself get close to orgasm herself. "May I please cum?"

Ichigo nodded and kissed her forehead. "Sure. Let's all cum together." He looked down at Yoruichi's wet pussy and could sense that the werecat was on the verge of losing it herself. Gripping her hips, Ichigo started to fuck Yrouichi at a brutal pace, abusing her asshole to its limit while Orihime reached donw and rubbed her clit through her suit, moaning all the wihle.

' _So good…my ass feels so good…MY ASS FEELS SO GOOD!'_ Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore. The shocks, the skullfuck, the anal sex and Ichigo and Orihime dominating her all made her resistance crumble away. She curled her toes as ecstasy coursed through her, blossoming from her pussy and spreading out to the rest of her body. "MMMMMMMMMMMMH!" she moaned into Orihime's cunt before her world turned white.

"Ahhhhh!" Orihime cried out as she came, soaking the inside of her suit while arching her back. More restrained, Ichigo let out only a low groan when he was caught off guard by Yrouichi's tightening asshole before he too let himself get carried away by the tidal wave of pleasure. Yoruichi felt a hot rush fill her insides and felt like she was going to melt. It felt like Ichigo was filling her stomach completely full of cum.

When Orihime moved off of Yoruichi's face Ichigo was pleased by the dazed, debauched mask that the Flash Goddess now wore. Pulling out of Yoruichi's ass, he looked at Orihime and grinned. "I think she's learned her first lesson."

Smiling, Orihime leaned down and kissed the panting werecat's forehead. "But don't be too comfortable, Yoruichi. There's more lessons for you to learn, just like I did."

"What...what lessons?" Yoruichi panted, knowing she'd be incapable of walking without a limp for a week.

After cleaning himself off, Ichigo grabbed some more of his tools. "Let's continue with lesson two then…."

 _ **Days later….**_

Ichigo unlocked the door and he and Orihime walked inside her apartment, another day at school finished. "That was exhausting," Ichigo groaned. "Finals aren't even near and the teachers just keep giving us tests…." They walked into the kitchen where Orihime poured her boyfriend a cup of tea.

Orihime smiled at her boyfriend, knowing how to relieve her boyfriend's stress. "Would you like me to help you unwind, Master?" she whispered into his ear. Before he had a chance to respond, the Sub dropped to her knees and pulled down Ihcigo's pants. Ichigo grinned at his horny girlfriend as she jerked him off, working his cock to life. The softness of Orihime's hand plus the added exhaustion from school brought Ichigo to pleasure quicker than usual. "Gonna cum," he moaned as his balls began to tighten. Smirking, Orihime reached onto a counter and grabbed an orange bowl that had the name "Pussy" on it. Ichigo's head rolled backwards as he shot his load into the bowl, filling it with his cum.

Sighing from the sweet relief, Ichigo called out to the apartment's other occupant. "Pussy! We have milk for you!" As his new Sub came into the view both he and Orihime smiled.

Down on all fours, Yoruichi wore a neko costume that Ichigo picked out for her. Wearing a cat-ear headband and paw gloves, the dark-skinned woman wore no clothes to obscure her nudity. Behind her dragged a tail that was part of the woman's training. Yoruichi groaned as the anal beads attached to the tail shifted inside her with every step, threatening to force her to cum all over the floor like she'd done countless times. Reaching the couple, Yoruichi lowered her head and started to lick the cum out of the bowl like a real cat would to milk.

"Good, Pussy," Ichigo said, patting her head. His smiled widened as Yoruichi joined Orihime in licking his cock, satisfied at Yoruichi becoming his new Sub.

"Such good, naughty girls I have…."

The End


End file.
